Future Arise
by Cherri-Angel-B
Summary: Sakura-A teenage girl, Syaoran-The most wanted bachelor, and lastly, Tomoyo-The most manipulative matchmaker. A contest was held to be with Syaoran Li...Do I need to say more? Full sum inside...
1. Enters Tomoyo the Match Maker!

HI! ... This is my first fic, so be nice…: D Ummm…I'm open to suggestions, and…well read the story !

Sakura and Tomoyo – 19 years old

Syaoran and Eriol – 20 years old…

**I own nothing but the plot and story…if I owned cardcaptors, I wouldn't be here writing in the first place…**

Summery: Syaoran, the most wanted bachelor, and Sakura, the normal teenage girl. A contest was held, a one-month vacation with Syaoran Li himself. Guess who won thanks to the help of our manipulative matchmaker? Too bad the cherry blossom doesn't want to keep him…Who knows, maybe love will blossom on the way…

-

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out from the door way, "What took you so long?"

Sakura sweatdropped, "It was only a five minute walk you know."

"You're going to miss the show!" Tomoyo urged as she dragged Sakura into her mansion.

"What show?" Sakura asked curiously, but the question was soon forgotten as she saw who stood behind Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun!" The auburn-haired girl squealed in delight. "What are you doing here?"

Eriol shrugged slightly, "What were you girls saying about a show?"

"Oh, yeah... THE Syaoran Li is holding a contest! All you have to do is mail some answers!" Tomoyo babbled on.

"But Tomoyo-chan," Sakura stated, "I thought you said you liked -" Her statement was cut short when her best friend's hand found its way to shut her up.

"Yes, I like –cough- someone," Tomoyo replied. "But that doesn't matter, does it?"

"Hoe?" Sakura sounded clueless. With a chuckle, Eriol led Sakura in the living room, both missing Tomoyo's evil glint. (AN-Smiles innocently, and waves- "Hi!")

_But_, the starry-eyed girl thought, _who ever said I'm entering for me?_

-

"…so, with just a few answers, you can be with Syaoran Li for _one-whole month_!"

Tomoyo squealed happily, "SHH! The questions! Be quiet Eriol with that constant sighing of yours…" _Or else I'll miss the questions for our dear Sakura-chan! _She silently added to herself.

"First question is…What is Syaoran Li's absolute favorite food?"

In the background of the television a girl shrieked loudly, "I know! I know!"

"Second question is who our bachelor's cousin is?"

"I know I know!" The same girl screamed, but this time she jumped into view.

Eriol raised his eye-brows slightly as the teenager ran around in wild circles screaming, "I know! I'm going to win!" Everyone winced in pity as the girl literally attacked the announcer.

"Sorry," the announcer called out, "Some technical difficulties! That's going to be all the questions! Please stand by- AHHH!" The screen went blank seconds after that.

"That was…interesting." Sakura murmured sarcastically.

"I'm finished!" Tomoyo screamed to no one in particular, "have to mail, have to mail!"

With that she ran out the front door with a slam. As she reached the mail box, Tomoyo smiled as she glanced at name at the mail cover

_**-Sakura Kinomoto.**_

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Sakura leaned back on the comfortable couch, a book in her hands. "So what am I doing here again Tomoyo-chan?"

"No reason. Why? You don't want to spend time with your best friend?" Tomoyo pouted.

"No, of course not Tomoyo, but-" Sakura started, only to be cut off by Tomoyo.

"SHH! It's starting!"

Sakura sighed, with a roll of her eyes, she returned her attention to her book.

"And so the contest ends today. The winner has been picked and the lucky girl is-"

"Please be Sakura, please be Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, let it be her…" Tomoyo mumbled on.

"What was that Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, eyes not once leaving her book.

"_Sakura Kinomoto!_"

-

Well…hope you liked it, REVIEW! REVIEW…and…REVIEW! If you didn't like it…try not to actually flame me…criticism is welcome, just try not to be so rude…

Anyways, please review…pretty please with a cherry on top:D

Bye!

-CAB (CherriAngelB) / Angel-chan


	2. Cheated contest

Hi! Is it just me or does everyone updates faster than me? 0.o; Sorry guys...well here's the next chap!

**Thanx for all the reviews!** But since I'm well...lazy, I won't go on saying something to everyone...so,

BIG THANX TO:

_cherryxxblossom_, _gilly, Sakura-tenshii, HPY4EVR, SweetAnimeGurl04, Lucilia-chan, Kawaiigurls, Sirenic Griffin, Froggofrogs, __azn anime addict__, MYsweet, my-reflection, Pinaygrrl, __devilish angel 4eva_

Sorry if I spelled your name wrong...

**I do not own anything but the plot...saddly**

Well, here's the story.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Her scream echoed through the mansion. 

"Calm down Sakura-chan, it won't be that bad…" Tomoyo cowered under the intense glare.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BEST-FRIEND ENTERS ME TO SOME FREAK CONTEST AND WIN?" The auburn haired girl's voice rose with every syllable.

"It won't be that bad Sakura-chan," Tomoyo repeated. By now, she wondered if this is such a good idea after all.

Sakura was seething. She had never felt so angry towards anyone before, never.

"There's nothing we can do now," Tomoyo started cautiously. "They'll be here to pick you up tomorrow at noon."

Sakura sighed. Her anger suddenly washed away. "You're right." She sounded hopelessly. "Nothing we can do..." Sakura trailed off.

Her emerald eyes suddenly lit up hopefully, "but you can go as me Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo laughed at her pouting expression. "I sort of sent your picture to them."

Sakura groaned, "why Tomoyo-chan, why?"

Tomoyo forced a laugh, "Come on now Sakura, make the best of these situations. How about trying on some outfits I made you? They're just for these kinds of events!" Tomoyo dragged the troubled girl towards her closet...Did I mention it was a humongous closet?

Sakura cracked a small smile, if anyone can cheer her up, it would be Tomoyo. Even though Tomoyo is probably the one who caused it in the first place. A sweatdrop formed at the last part.

* * *

The next day arrived quicker then Sakura had anticipated for. Touya and his wife had visited right after he heard the news. No doubt, he was pissed. 

Her father arrived right after Touya exploded. And right on time to calm her brother too. At the end, her father convinced them...with much difficulty, that this was probably not as bad as it looked. Did I mention with _a lot of_ _difficulty?_

The clock arrived at 12 o'clock with a cuckoo sound. Sakura smiled; maybe they're a no show. Her eyes transfixed on the road. Her hand gripped the edge of the window tightly. If they don't arrive in about 15 minutes, it means they're not going to come, she assured herself,

Her hope was crushed when Sakura spotted a limo coming for her house. "Don't stop at my house, don't stop here..." she chanted to herself.

* * *

"So this is where the girl lives eh?" A woman, no older than 20 years old, asked the driver with a raised eyebrow. 

Her question was confirmed by a short nod.

"Can we hurry up here?" An irritated amber-eyed man asked.

"Right," the woman nodded, "Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She's 19 years old, and here's is her picture Syaoran."

"Cute," Syaoran said, more to himself than her.

"She's perfectly fine. We researched her background. Pretty smart, popular, innocent, a beauty, and she doesn't have any health problem of any sort..." Her ruby eyes flashed in jealousy for a second.

"You guys cheated in the contest, didn't you?" He smirked, amusement written in his eyes.

"So what if we had?" She answered, slightly peeved. "We can't have a 70 years old woman living one whole month with you now would we? Your reputation will go crashing down!"

"Alright, hurry up and get her dear cousin, I got an appointment."

"Lazy ass..." Meiling muttered.

With that, she walked out the limo, and arrived at the door.

"Well, Sakura Kinomoto, you're so lucky...one whole month with him!" Meiling grumbled in jealousy before she rang the door bell.

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!"

* * *

Well? How was that? I tried to be descriptive...I did! But anywayz, REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! 

Cherri-chan / Angel-chan


End file.
